


Gemstone

by AngelynMoon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sort of more of a what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which things go differently when Bilbo riddles the dragonAs always let me know about tagging, i left a few out to avoid spoilers, hopefully nothing triggering.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 221





	Gemstone

'This was... This was a pickle,' Bilbo thought as he looked at the Dragon, or what was left of it.

Bilbo rapped his knuckles against the solid stone, it was pretty, Bilbo had to admit that, like the small stone he had picked up but well...

When Bilbo had panicked when Smaug had gone to send his flame at him he had not expected this.

Although, when Bilbo thought about it, he really should have.

He should have expected his unique heritage to make itself more known at one point or another. His mother had always told him that there was something special about him, something more to him than any other Hobbit, that he was not made to remain in the Shire, that he was meant for greater things, bigger things than any other Hobbit.

Bilbo placed his hand against the dragon's side, dragging it along the length of it, it was huge, no wonder he had passed out afterwards.

Bilbo had never used his magic for much more than lighting his pipe, or the odd bit of luck during their journey, or perhaps making their meager supplies last just that small bit longer.

He had never needed to do much, not in the Shire, even along the journey he hadn't felt the need to use his magic that often, not with the Dwarrow so capable.

But he could understand the need in those last few moments where the Dragon had still been flesh, the panic, the instinct that had drawn his magic to the surface to protect him, the magic that had turned Smaug into gemstone.

"Oh, bother." Bilbo said aloud, how was he going to explain this?

He could not tell the truth, could he?

Bilbo moved away from the red stone dragon and sat himself down on a pile of gold, absently letting his magic swirl around each coin and golden object, going further and further from his spot, until it had seeped into each item, purifying it before it returned to him.

He couldn't tell Thorin that Gandalf was his real father, the Wizard himself did not know, he would not have dared leave him untrained in the Shire had he known what Belladonna had taken from their Adventures together, of that Bilbo was sure.

But his unique heritage had never bothered Bilbo, he was odd and strange but he was a Hobbit, a Baggins, though Bungo had not sired, the Hobbit had taken Bilbo as his own, not to protect his mother's reputation but because he had grown to love the curious little Fauntling that had snuck into his study to look at his maps and books.

Yes, there was no denying that Bungo Baggins was Bilbo's Da.

Bilbo looked over at the dragon, "I don't suppose you have a solution to this mess, do you?"

The dragon didn't answer and Bilbo stood up at the sound of running feet and Thorin calling his name, fear and worry threading through the tone.

"Bilbo." Thorin breathed as he reached for Bilbo, "Where os the Dragon?"

"Umm..." Bilbo looked over at the rest of the Company, who looked just as curious and wary.

Bilbo couldn't help glancing at what he had done to Smaug and then back at Thorin, whose gaze had followed his own.

"What?" Dwalin breathed.

"I panicked." Bilbo said, "I don't know how I did it."

"Is that Smaug?" Balin asked.

"It was." Bilbo confirmed as he stepped back with Thorin when the Dwarf took several steps away to look at the dragon in it's entirety. 

"I must admit it's rather pretty." Gloin said, "What kind of stone do you think it is?"

"How?" Thorin asked.

"I told you, I don't know." Bilbo said, "One moment he was about to kill me and then he was stiffening up and I must have passed out because when I woke he glowed softly, like there was a fire inside but he wasn't moving."

"It's like the Arkenstone's glow." Balin whispered.

"What do we do now?" Ori asked, "I mean the Dragon's dead, sort of, the mountain is ours again."

"We must search the rooms for the dead, if there are any, lay them to rest, then we must take stock of the treasury and what Laketown is owed and the Descendents of Dale, if they wish they should be able to return themselves to their Ancestral home as we have." Thorin said softly, "Balin, send word to Dain that the Mountain is ours again, we will need supplies."

Balin nodded, "Come, lads, let's see if anything here is salvageable."

Bilbo went to follow only to be halted by Thorin.

"It appears that Gandalf was correct, there is more to you than I knew." Thorin said a he looked at Bilbo.

"Thorin." Bilbo started.

"Hush, Master Bilbo, I must say this before anything else comes to light or stands in our path." Thorin looked into Bilbo's eyes, "I am not yet a king, as yet I am still but a humble dwarf, it is as a that dwarf that I would ask you to allow me to court you."

"Oh, Thorin, King or blacksmith,bI would have you, for it is you not your titles that I have come to love." Bilbo whispered, "But why now do you ask?"

Thorin let his hand curl around Bilbo's neck, "Because the Journey is done, we are home, there are no more perils that could part us now."

Bilbo hummed and rose up on his toes to press a small kiss to Thorin's lips, "There will always be perils, Thorin, and I would weather through each one by your side."

"Bilbo." Thorin started.

"Hush." Bilbo put his fingers over Thorin's lips, "There will be time for the rest, as you said we should lay the dead to rest, they have waited long enough, and we will sort out Laketown's share and the Gems of Thranduil's, I know you dislike him, but do not be petty, call it a wedding gift if you must."

Thorin frowned, "Wedding gift?"

"Do Dwarrow not gift things when they celebrate?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes." Thorin said, still confused.

"Well, it will be our gift to him, and we'll have to find this for all the others, hmm." Bilbo trailed off as he pulled Thorin in the direction the others had gone off in.

"Bilbo, do tbe wedded couple of Hobbits give the gifts, not receive them?" Thorin asked.

"Of course, it's only proper, the only time a couple will receive gifts is when they announce their first pregnancy, otherwise a Hobbit will give gifts when they throw a party. Weddings and birthdays are big things and the gifts must be perfect." Bilbo explained.

"Dwarrow do things the opposite." Thorin told Bilbo.

"Well, we shall have to find some compromises." Bilbo said.

"I believe I would like to do the gifts the Hobbit way, a reminded that I am not..." Thorin trailed off.

"Oh, Thorin, then we shall have to have the ceremony the Dwarvish way, although, I would like a few flowers here and there." Bilbo mused.

"Agreed." Thorin pressed a kiss to Bilbo's hair as they caught up to the Company.

There was still much to do and they had no idea what was coming but for now they had each other and work to do.

They had lost souls to lay to rest, Dwarrow that had waited much to long to go into the Halls of Mahal and they had to take stock of what they had, what they needed and so many other things.

Thorin paused to look over his Company, his Hobbit gently laying the body of a child against their mother's chest after wrapping it in a strip of his own coat.

There was so much to do, Thorin thought as he watched them, but that mattered little, they were home.

They were home.

\---

A/n: I don't have an excuse, only I was rewatching the Hobbit trilogy and wrote this out and I know the Battle of the Five Armies is coming but at least the Dwarves aren't goldsick so they help.

And Thorin, fili, and Kili don't die and Bilbo and Throin get married and Thorin has an aneurysm when Kili tells him he's going to marry Tauriel and Fili is like 'you should have seen this coming, uncle, look in the mirror' while Bilbo and Tauriel have tea with Legolas and Bilbo blackmails Bard and Thranduil into being polite and bringing biscuits and Bilbo banns wine so Thranduil is painfully sober the entire time.

Not sure if I'll add to this but have this little scene of what was meant to be a much larger story about Bilbo being half Wizard and Gandalf's child.


End file.
